


Dirty Town

by FierceWingsHawks



Series: BASIC ENGLISH!? by Me [19]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Stan Marsh, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming of Age, Depressed Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Growing Up, Introspection, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Kenny McCormick, Pre-Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingsHawks/pseuds/FierceWingsHawks
Summary: Don't like living in a dirty townCause a dirty town gets me down"We are fucked up people, living in a fucked up town, having fucked up relationships.Are you surprised about it?"(SP One-shots)
Relationships: Eric Cartman & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman & Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh & Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Stan Marsh & Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Tweek Tweak
Series: BASIC ENGLISH!? by Me [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313852
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. growing up it made me numb [stenny]

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I decided to re-watch the series for the beginning and I noticed how I had already watched more episodes than I thought and, like always, I went to read (and re-read in some cases) all the fics that I could find, giving me enough inspiration.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _You keep me young and that's how I wanna be_
> 
> **[Sober up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFuZ1GnoTXw) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to say that Stan is my favorite character (follow by Kenny) and because of that, and because I'm multishipper, the everyonexStan is a thing that is gonna happen here.  
> The first one is Stenny because:  
> 1) It is my OTP.  
> 2) There is no so much content of it (or at least I read all of it).  
> Btw, I had to say that after reading so many fics with High School scenarios, this one would have some of them. Sorry.

Recently, he notices how they all grew apart from each other.

Not that he cared.

He hasn’t cared enough for anything since his tenth birthday.

That doesn’t mean that he couldn’t notice other things.

Kyle is- _was_ his best friend.

In recent years both of them hadn't agreed on more ideas that could be normal. Kyle doesn’t want to listen to him, and he just gets tired of that shit. So they don’t do so many things together, at least not only both of them.

If the thing they do includes Cartman and Kenny (or even all of their classmates), they would be there. The thing is that both of them would never be on the side of the same group. That’s how he noticed, for always saying that Cartman is the worst of the worst, Kyle always ends up in his side of the arguments. He should have known after his tenth birthday when those two making a plan looked so happy. The rivalry past to somewhat a comradery, one that he wasn’t part of it at all.

He thinks that maybe, that’s how Kenny always felt because Kenny always ended on Cartman's side and then not even taking sides and disappearing.

He wouldn’t blame him when he wanted to leave the other two in their debate. After some time, he did that. Following Kenny outside, and saying goodbye just to be asked if he wanted to do something meanwhile the other two continue debating.

That's how he and Kenny became closer.

He liked Kenny all right; they were friends, after all, and he wasn’t Cartman that he cared 3/5 times about what happened to him.

He cared about Kenny, maybe not enough as he cared about Kyle, to ask him, _how are you?_ Not that Kenny would have responded. It makes him think of his contrapart, _Mysterion_ , and how he does honor to his name at being the mystery person of them all. (He knew little things, like how was his home life, because South Park is a small town where everyone knows everything about everyone at some point, but he didn't know how Kenny dealt with it, or how Kenny interact with his siblings, at least with Kevin, he has seen Karen with Kenny, and yeah, Kenny is a great big brother.) Because Kenny wasn't the kind of guy to talk about his problems and feelings, and he wasn’t either.

But their time together has happened to get them to know _more_ about each other, between drinking some alcohol and getting high (before deciding that, no, they are not going to become their fathers, even if they still make an excuse about the drugs, they are still working on it.)

He noticed too how their little group had just stayed together more for nostalgia than anything else. Not like Kyle didn't hang out with Wendy and Token, or Cartman and Butters with Clyde and Jimmy, or even him going back with the Goths because they never were terrible, and even if all of them knew it would be temporary, and he would go back to be a _fucking conformist_ in no time

" _...it’s something that you can’t escape so easily, Raven._ “

They still accept him and include him in stuff like to read poetry in Henrietta's room or even in some unknown coffee shop, same as going to some Goth festival.

So their little group wasn’t so tight these final days of High School when they are just trying to survive to go to college, which could be here in Colorado or on the other side of the country. They have talked about how it's a thing Stan doesn’t know if he wants and something that Kenny knows he can choose.

They are smoking in Kenny's room, being the two of them completely alone in the house, with Karen in an after school club, Kevin out working and Stuart and Carol McCormick God´s knows where. Kenny is kissing him, a thing that they begin to do since the beginning of High School, and even if at that point Kenny wasn't a virgin anymore, they don't do anything apart for kissing and touching each other. (Because they are _kids_ , their parents said, and sex it's just for adults, ignoring that almost all the girls in their grade are having sex with guys on the same grade.) He was still a virgin, even if he and Wendy were dating since 4th grade, they never did it because he was the one not ready. Not Wendy, when everyone knows she isn't a virgin anymore, clearly it wasn't him.

There was a time when, after one of his so many break ups, Wendy said how she was sure Stan would leave her for Kyle, she was wrong. Not that she knew or anyone really.

No one has noticed how he and Kenny were closer; they still talk about how Stan and Kyle are the _super best friends_ that they called themselves before; their group knows better. Not like they know about them, or they just decide not to pay enough attention, because they weren't even discreet.

(There was a time when they agreed that they weren't dating, but the both of them knew better. Their dates _weren't_ dates. That they were just experimenting with each other, even if they have been together for years.)

They are still kissing, losing their breath, grabbing each other hands because they are fucking saps.

“I’m not going to college,” he says because he always ends up with that in mind when in school, they say how they should think about their options, or when his mom tries to ask about it, _or_ when Kyle canceled another invitation to a sleepover to his house because he has to study.

Kenny is still over him, looking at his face; meanwhile, he looks at the head of the bed. “You aren’t?”

“I don't have an option in mind. I don’t even know what I want to major in,” he wasn’t good at any of their subjects, his mom didn’t go to college, and his dad was a geologist, but he can care less about it.

“You can get into my club.” 

That makes him look at Kenny, that is smiling at him. “Oh, yeah? What’s about it?” _The smile_ that makes him smile too.

“The not college club, aka the _disappointment of our generation_.”

“Sounds interesting. Who else is in it?”

“Me, of course. And you, and that’s it.”

“Hey, I like how that sound.”

“Of course you do.” They kiss each other again because they are saps, they know it at this point. “Would you stay here, then?” Kenny asks against his lips.

“With you?” Because everyone is deciding to just go the fuck out of the shithole call home, and he understands, but he is not ready to do it. Not yet. (Maybe after Karen finish high school and Kenny can take her with them out of here-)

“With me.”

“Yes.”

The next day -one of the last ones of the school year- is officially public that Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick are dating.

It's the last thing that Kyle needed just to cut their friendship. It’s not their fault that the guy didn’t care enough to notice. Cartman decides to act like his asshole self, making some jokes about the poor kid, and the hippie, surprisingly not one that could pass at homophobic. The other guys didn’t care, and the girls just act like they lose the opportunity to a great make-out session with either of them. Wendy looks happy for them, even if she went and slapped him right in front of everyone. He knows it's just for her reputation as the bitch of the school. (He later receives a text from her saying how he looks happy, grabbing Kenny’s hand compared to her, so he thinks they are ok.)

It’s a month later when the summer just began, and everyone is packing and already traveling to their college when Kenny and Stan are in the middle of town, over a roof of a building, seeing the stars and just laying next to each other.

Mysterion had his common route for patrol that always ends on that building next to a fast-food restaurant, so Stan decided to wait for him there.

(The thing about playing superheroes is that it's kids stuff, at least for everyone else except Kenny.

And he can’t really say anything against it when Kenny was always the hero of the town -no matter what Cartman said about The Coon- because he knew what he was doing and how to do it.)

So they were there, having a shitty date that was enough for them.

Things have been changing for a long time; that’s how life works, but they would apparently work it out together.

_They don’t mind about that at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for any error in the grammar, sometimes I think it is almost perfect, and then I read it after some time and found a silly error in it.)


	2. I've seen you go through [Stan & The Boys]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _And when you're crying  
>  I see your tears fall down  
>  They're making oceans  
>  That in I  
>  Sink and drown_  
> 
> 
> **[Neighbor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1XuaOp3uOA) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Look at me and my intent to put seriousness to this show.~~
> 
> Recently I listen to all the songs of Mother Mother and curiously many of them really remind me of SP (like you would notice in the titles.)

[ **Kyle** ]

When Kyle was the one to throw the first punch, everyone looks surprised, like they forgot how Kyle was the one to have a temper and too little patience. When Cartman follows Kyle to cover his back, clearly cheating, and enjoying their classmates cheering _Fight!_ , _Fight!_ , no one bat an eye. He and Kenny look at each other, and because there is not another option, they just throw themselves into the fight. And maybe Kyle could knock someone out with just one punch, but Kenny really knows how to fight. He _is_ Mysterion, after all.

Maybe he isn't strong as Kyle or knowledge by experience in fighting as Kenny, but he took boxing classes for some time; he knows the basic technique: _punch, punch dodge,_ and it always had worked in this kind of messy fighting. Kenny is then throwing someone against the locker who wanted to surprise Kyle from behind when someone decides to run to call a teacher _finally._

He and Kenny look at each other again, throwing another punch at the guys they were fighting before grabbing their friends to get out of there. If the losers know what’s best for them, they wouldn't say anything. If they decided to say something, they are going to end up expelled for days either way.

They end up in Stark's Pond, with Stan grabbing his first aid kit out of his backpack because he learned since his childhood how necessary it really is. He begins to fix Cartman up because the fatass never learned how to dodge, then Kenny, being just a cut on his lips and his knuckles. Kyle is the last, not really having some kind of injury because he is like a rock. But just externally, because Kyle just looks at him once before going to his big brother mode and helping fix him up. He could feel a black eye forming already and some cuts on his cheek stinging.

“Thanks, dude...”

“No, thank _you_.”  
  
  


* * *

  
[ **Kenny** ]

There is a thing that he always does when he goes out to have lunch with Kenny: he buys too much food for him so that he can give it to Kenny.

If Kenny knows why he does it, they have never talked about it.

Kyle doesn’t do that because both know that Kenny doesn’t want pity or charity, but even if he knows that he still does it, and Kenny always takes the food to eat it and sometimes to save it for later. Even if both of the youngest McCormicks are staying with him and his mom on the farm.

It’s a thing that other classmates, when they see it happen, makes them whisper, saying how it is a “couple thing” to do, like they forget that Kenny is the shortest of them because he never had a good full meal until now. It is not that it matters to Kenny; that gives him an advantage when he is being Mysterion and the ones who are getting an ass-kick think he is just still a kid.

Because they sometimes forgot too how Kenny was the only one to take it seriously. Not just a game to gain some kind of franchise and make money, but really helping and saving people in need at the cost of his life.

(He _knows_ or at least wants to believe that it’s true and that the reason he forgets that they all forget is just a thing out of their control because he wouldn’t like to forget one of his best friends dying and just not caring the next day.

He often wants to ask Kenny about it, but never is a good time.

So he decides to wait, but not _forget._ )

* * *

  
[ **Eric** ]

He tries to maintain new people out of Cartman's way because sometimes new people don’t know how to treat him, and they treat him as an average person.

A big mistake, of course.

Because Cartman doesn’t know them enough to commit a silly vengeance (except if it is Kyle. Since the aids thing, he and Kenny are cautious), or useful enough or even entertaining to not just put them in a traumatic experience ( ~~like eat your own parents~~ ).

So, as the president of the welcome committee of the school, and the town in a way, he just smiled at them and said, _this is our little town and had its own rules, so please, follow them._ Some decide to laugh and not listen, and some of those people care too much of what Cartman says. (Wendy is one of the people who could confront Cartman, PC principal was another, and they did it violently.)

When they decided to just attack with words and threats, everyone kind of forgets what Cartman is capable of doing, so when the news comes talking about the person or family that just ended up in the town was living days after without apparent reason, he is the only one that isn't surprised.

Because he knows the _why_.

He looks at Cartman, that is smiling please with himself.

The asshole is his friend( _?_ ), but that doesn’t make him not be scared by him.

* * *

  
[ **Leo** ]

There are times where Butters doesn’t go to school.

Those times, Cartman doesn’t even mention it like it doesn’t matter. Really, nobody asks where Butters is, but everyone knows where he is. Even if they just know that he stays home, but not the _reasons_ for that. Some of his classmate's joke that is because he is grounded again, even if Butters doesn’t live with his parents anymore.

He ends up in Butters' apartment after classes, saying _a lame excuse_ before leaving his friends behind. He has all the homework that the blond's teachers leave him that day after all.

He already sent a text 10 min before knocking the door.

When Butters open the door, looking like shit, he just says _hey_ to show him the papers. Butters doesn’t even smile but let him enter.

He ends up in the living room, sitting on the sofa that has two hamsters as occupants. He smiles at that but decided to let them alone.  
  


“Homework?” Butters asks.

“Homework”

  
Butters just nods to take the papers and just put them away before ended up sitting in Stan lap.

Stan hugs the blonde, felling how the other relaxed in his embrace.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Everyone forgets how Butters has passed for so many things, from sexual assault to almost murder. Not that it was an uncommon thing for the town. (And wasn't that pretty fuck up?) But the thing about Butters is that he has physical reminders. Like his blind eye because of the ninja star, or the mark on his side.

He said sorry before, and Butters said that was never necessary, but for himself, in the end, it is, because he remembers everything they did to Butters.

And because Butters remembers too, there is a day every month when Butters stay home. He just knows because they go to the same therapist.

He tries to help the blond, like at that moment, giving him physical contact, and Butters let him help because they ended up in a bad situation together once.

Both of them are the only ones who don’t forget how the town could fucked you up and try to work on it. 

* * *

[ ** ~~S~~ ~~tan~~** ]

He is looking at his room’s ceiling, trying not to think of how a good bottle of alcohol would be good right now ~~or how he still has that rope under his bed.~~

He closes his eyes really tight, trying not to imagine neither of those options because neither of those is supposed to be an option. Bites his lip with enough force to taste blood, and that’s better than anything.

He sometimes forgot how fucked up he was, how everything around him is shit. Except when he forgets to buy his medicine and that he has to take it every day. Those days when he tries to act like nothing is wrong with him, and he doesn’t need some drugs to make his brain work.

It's not like everyone around him forgot, so he wants it to do the same.

His phone sounds again, and he ignores it. It’s a weekend, so no one really has to ask where he is.

Not when he lives far away from everything, not when Kenny work on the weekends, when Karen is with Tricia Tucker having fun as a thirteen-year-old should do, and his mom is visiting her friends in town, ignoring that Randy would call that day.

(Because mom doesn’t care about randy anymore, and that’s a great thing.)

So he is alone in the house, a dangerous thing now that he thinks about it.

He rolls in the bed to hide his face on the pillow, that smells like Kenny’s shampoo more than his own because of reasons. That makes him relax just a little, but the image of drinking and ~~suicide~~ still appears inside his eyelids everything time he closes his eyes. He gets up faster than he should probably because he is falling on the floor face first.

When he recovered a little, he could see the rope under his bed, making him bite his lip again and crawl far away from his bed, ~~of the rope~~ , until his back hits the door, and he just hugs his legs, feeling his eyes sting. His breathing is coming out shortly, and he feels underwater.

He knows he needs to calm himself down before he could do something.

He's working on his breathing, hearing the clock, and the boards creak under him until he hears a knock on his room door. Feel it, really, considering he still has his back against it.

He gets up, feeling his legs tremble to open the door. He ended up looking at Kyle, a sweaty and kind of mad Kyle, who has behind him Cartman looking annoying, and Butters, looking apologetic.

“Guys, what-“ And Kyle is extending his hand to him, like asking. Stan automatically takes it, and the cold that his body was feeling dissipates just a little.

Kyle smiles so softly at him before tightening his grip on his hand and dragging him out of his room, taking him to the first floor. He knows the other two are following them because he can hear the boards creaking, but this time the sound is soft, normal.

They ended up in the kitchen, with Kyle searching for things on the cupboards, still grabbing his hand, making it difficult for sure, but not really saying anything.

It’s when Cartman decides to talk.

“I hope you have something good to eat, hippie.” Stan doesn’t look at him, but he notices Kyle rolls his eyes annoyingly.

“We could always order some food,” Butters said.

  
And Kyle is still searching meanwhile grabbing his hand, and Stan thinks that he is hungry now and that he would like some Chinese food. Doesn’t say it, but after Cartman list all the things, Kyle notices how he tighten his hand when he says Chinese, so they ended up choosing that. Minutes later, when their order comes, is Kenny who has it, with Karen behind.

And before deciding to give the food to the respective person, Kenny takes Stan out of the kitchen to the living room where they will watch a movie and give him another plastic bag.

He looks inside, and it is his medicine.

“How-“

“I know you forget sometimes.” And he wants to say that yes, he does sometimes forget because it's easier. Because they do the same, but maybe that was the wrong thing to think. “Thanks.” He says, feeling his voice break a little. Kenny smiles, before hugging him really carefully before going back to the kitchen, where Kyle and Cartman are already fighting.

He thought they forget, but they didn’t.

They really didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if the gramma suck.  
> Either way, thanks for reading!


	3. but we've got shelter [steek]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He got a coffee addiction for hanging out with the Goths... That's how he ended up in Tweek Bros.
> 
>   
>  _The whole world trying_  
>  _To blind the way home_  
>  _But we've got shelter_  
> 
> 
> **[Feral Hearts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qx4bBuD2TX8) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the night, I change where this was going, with me now projecting on Stan (as always, for a reason he is my fav character-)
> 
> ****  
> [Bingo Card](https://babybirdblue06.tumblr.com/private/632922048966131712/tumblr_XL0AlewuBwTUW3hZV)  
> 

"Why coffee?" Tweek asks one night, with Stan still grabbing his cup half full, but with the dark liquid already cold. Not that he cares about it, it's black coffee; drinking it like that would taste just like water.

"It's better than alcohol." If he has to get addicted to something, better be the drink that could make his hands tremble than his mind completely numb. Even if sometimes he needs his mind numb and something that makes everything not full of shit. "It's warm... sometimes, and sweet sometimes too. The smell is better, and it's not gonna make me throw up or kill myself if I decided to drive back home after having a couple of drinks."

He likes to remind himself why coffee is better than alcohol because sometimes the temptation is too strong, and he wants to take a bottle of his dad's beer and just drink it all, getting wasted in the prosses, even if the taste it's awful and makes his throat burn in an ugly way.

He drank before, _of course,_ but that didn't mean he knew how to drink at all; it wasn't like his dad teach him the correct way when he is an alcoholic himself.

Tweek is looking at him, and maybe, maybe Tweek is thinking the same as him, except about the coffee. Because everyone knows what his parents did, and everyone knows that the only reason Tweek is near the coffee shop is that it's gonna became his business someday, and being the only coffee shop in town leaves money.

"I guess..." Tweek says.

"It could be marijuana too, but again... I don't want to became my father." Tweek makes a face, and then he twitches, something that occurs less and less since the beginning of middle school.

"I can relate to that. Not drugging my kid."

"Not drugging my kid." He says, agreeing with the blonde.

He doesn't know yet if he wants a kid ( ~~or if he is even going to live enough to have kids~~ ), but he is not going to drink alcohol or smoke weed in front of them, and he would explain (and not pay some actor to scare the shit out his kids) the effects and consequences of drugs and leave the choice to them.

It's after midnight, with just Tweek and him in the shop, because Tweek’s parents decided to leave his teenager son with the duty of closing the shop because they are assholes and the town doesn't care about child labor if Kenny´s situation is something to take in consideration of that.

They have been doing that routine for a month and a half now.

He needs to get away from home, from his _dad,_ always saying he is gonna stay with Kyle (Kyle that doesn’t hang out with him anymore), so he drives to town, to the coffee shop, and just takes three or four cups of coffee in the middle of the night, ruining his non-existence sleep circle. Not that caffeine still works on him. Ended up staying there after hours, watching Tweek clean for the third time the tables and counting the money that he trusts Stan not to steal it.

Then, with the lights out and the _Closed_ sign put on the door one hour before the real hour of closing, not that anyone would know, they sit behind the counter on the floor, with Stan drinking his cold coffee and Tweek a bottle of water.

It's after 1 a.m with both of them always agreeing that, yeah, maybe it was time to go to sleep like normal human beings. They would get up, Tweek taking off his apron to put it on the counter and going out with Stan to his car, where Stan would give him a ride home, before Stan crash with Kenny at the time that the blonde is coming back from his patrol because the asshole is still running around being Mysterion and shit, getting kill sometimes. A thing that he remembers now, maybe because he doesn’t care enough to forget (he cares about Kenny, and him being in his room when a bleeding Mysterion enters by the window gives him the opportunity of helping).

That’s a thing that he does for two more months, going from just Fridays to three days of the week, spending all his allowance on coffee and first aid kits. He was a high school student with a father that spend more money on stupid shit than what he spends on his friend, nothing wrong with that.

“Maybe I would choose Nursing.”

“I thought you wanted to be a veterinarian.”

“Not after Sparky. If I have to sleep ten dogs in one day, I will cry every time, and I would die of dehydration.”

Tweek huffs. “I guess it is always rough, killing someone's best friend.”

“Wouldn’t be rough, killing just anyone?”

“Depends on who you are, I guess.” Both of them are thinking of Cartman, of course. Cartman that is getting better, but not enough to hang out with either of them like before. “I guess it’s a profession where you would drink too much coffee.”

“Shitty coffee, those of the vending machines.”

“Nothing like a Tweek Bros. original, right?”

“Right.”

They stay in comfortable silence, a thing that both of them appreciate. More when at home his dad is always screaming and just being his annoying self at, or when Tweek's paranoia comes full and hits him with force, because of that those silence are nice, with just the crickets outside of the store, and their breathing on the middle of the night. His cup is empty, and he doesn’t refill it a fourth time like always; he is too relaxed against the counter, smelling the beans of coffee on the sack next to him; meanwhile, he feels Tweek's arm touching his.

Hears more than sees Tweek twitch, making him look at his silhouette.

“I would stay here,” Tweek says, and Stan wants to say that he knows, not because Tweek doesn’t want to go to college, if not because his shitty parents would not let him leave.

“Pity, who would make my coffee how I like it when I got to college?” He says with a smile even if Tweek can't see it, feels the other tense, and that’s a bad sign. “Tweek...”

“Would you take me with you?”

“Yes.” He didn’t even take a breath before saying it.

He knows that everyone wants to go away from the shitty town that they call home, and some more than others deserve that. Kenny, Butters, and of course, Tweek. He finally convinced Kenny to think about renting an apartment in Denver together, taking Karen with them, and just getting the fuck out of here. He knows he is going to ask if he can take someone else, considering Kenny is looking for one with at least two bedrooms, and he wouldn't say no if Butters goes with them. So maybe if he mentions that Tweek Is coming too, Kenny wouldn’t have any problem either.

He feels Tweek take his hand, which is trembling but not for the caffeine this time. He moves his hand to intertwine his fingers with the blonde because, _why not_? He still can’t see enough in the darkness, but having now Tweek's face too close to his own is enough to identify him.

He feels dry and chapped lips on his cheek, feeling his face get warm because of that.

“Thank you,” Tweek says before squeeze his hand.

* * *

_It’s fourth grade when Tweek says that he isn't gonna hang out with them anymore for being **too much**._

_Maybe it’s because he doesn’t like it when people don’t like him that he calls Tweek the next day asking if they could hang out, just the two of them, without dangerous situations._

_Tweek takes time in answering, but he knows he doesn’t hang up on him because he can hear more than see his twitches._

_“Fine. Gah! Just the two of us.”_

_“Just the two of us.” He says, smiling before hanging up and planning what to do that could be relaxing enough for Tweek._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Staig I said "Hah! I don't ship the black hair guy with the blonde guy anymore, then I remember how I ship Stenny, Stutters, and, in this case, Steek so I was just being a _fool_.
> 
> (And I hate editing but I had to and in the end I think it got messy... sorry for that)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do it just in a one-shot but because almost all of them are incomplete or just ideas in the process, I decide to put them in a compilation, so every chapter (at least until said the contrary) would have its own plot.


End file.
